


A Proposal

by VarricTethras



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Inquisitor Carver Hawke, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Warden Carver Hawke, das gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarricTethras/pseuds/VarricTethras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warden-Inquisitor Carver Hawke has something to ask a certain ex Ben-Hassrath agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal

Carver fidgets, adjusting his Warden uniform self-consciously. He’s taken to wearing it again, after the Inquisition was disbanded. Now, it’s been altered, to make up for his missing arm. He adjusts the cuff covering his stump needlessly, trying to calm himself.

His throat is dry and the cloudy day seems far too hot. Everyone is here, everyone knows what’s to come, except the one who matters most. He paces on the battlements of Skyhold above the tavern, in the rigid way of an old soldier.

“You okay, boss?” Bull appears out of seemingly nowhere, wearing a slight frown of concern. “Krem said you needed to talk.”

Carver halts as quickly as if he’d been issued an order, turning to face the big qunari warrior. “Bull.”

“Carv?”

“Uh, shit. Sorry.” He reddens. “Everything’s fine, don’t worry.” His fingers worry at the cuff again.  
  
“Carver, you’re trembling.” Bull steps closer, wrapping one big hand around Carver’s waist and gently pulling him in.

“True, hah.” Carver presses a swift yet soft kiss to Bull’s lips, before stepping back enough to look Bull in the eyes. His hand plays with the half of dragon tooth hanging from Bull’s neck. “I-I know, I know we talked about this before and this isn’t something qunari do, but uh-.” He swallows, shifting on his feet nervously, hand moving to tug at his collar.  
  
Bull blinks, staring with his one wide eye at Carver. He thinks he knows what’s coming. His eye follows Carver down, as the man kneels on the battlements.

“Bull,” he starts with a grin, “Will you marry me?”

“Shit-” Bull turns away for a moment, wiping at the wet somehow already leaking from his eye. “You really do like me, huh?”

Carver manages a little huff of laughter at that, his own eyes filling with tears. “Yes I do. So uh, what do you say?”

“Kadan, yes.” Bull grins, pulling Carver up into a passionate kiss. “Yes.” He whispers it almost like a prayer into Carver’s mouth, cradling his Inquisitor’s face.

Sera pops into view, laughing. “That’s GAY.”

“You would know.” Bull mutters, keeping Carver close.   
  
“Oi!” Sera yells and their friends come rushing out of the tavern, cheering, the Bull’s Chargers at the forefront.   
  
Krem all but tackles them. “Congrats Chief, you landed a good one!”  
  
“I did, and a sneaky one too.” The former Ben-Hassrath quirks a brow at Carver.

“Sera…leaked it, accidentally, to Josie. Who then, also accidentally, made party plans.” Carver grins.

“Accidentally, huh? What if I were to-” Bull pulls Carver into another kiss to the cheers of their friends.


End file.
